A business organization may process large amounts of data (e.g., images, documents, and the like) stored in one or more databases, such as text documents, presentations, images, webpages, communications (e.g., emails, letters, catalogs, and the like), to name a few. In many cases, the data stored in the one or more databases may include private, or otherwise non-public information. However, the stored information (e.g., the documents, presentations, images, webpages, communications, and the like) may be shared in the performance of one or more business functions without sharing the private or non-public information with individuals, business organizations, governmental agencies, and the like, that are not authorized to receive such information. Processing this information may tie up a large percentage of the business organization's available computing power and/or may involve storing large amounts of data while identifying the non-public information. As such, a need has been recognized to more efficiently transform original documents into reversible tokenized and/or redacted documents to prevent a data leakage event.